Fifteen
by Anna Kumala
Summary: Ran selalu mengingatnya.. Benda paling berharga yang selalu ia simpan sejak 4 Mei tiga tahun yang lalu. Bahkan sangat mengingat cerita lucu dibaliknya. Birthday Fic. ONESHOT


Birthday Fic. Made for Shinichi Kudo. Hope you like it and please give me some testimoni :)

* * *

><p>Detective Conan and all plot belong to Aoyama Gosho<p>

...

...

...

Apa kau mengingatnya Shinichi? Ketika kau memberikanku kado terbaik di ulang tahunmu ke lima belas? Yang masih kusimpan dengan rapi.

...

...

...

Fifteen

Ran berjalan bolak-balik dalam kantor detektif Kogoro Mouri. Wajahnya tampak gelisah dan dia sepertinya sedang kebingungan.

Conan menatap Ran sambil berpikir dengan wajah konyol. _Apa sih yang dia pikirkan?_ bocah itu bertanya dalam hati. Tadi, dia sudah coba menanyakannya pada Ran. Namun, Ran hanya menjawab "tak ada apa-apa" sambil memasang senyum yang dibuat-buat. Tak ketinggalan dengan wajah semerah tomat.

Jadi, bocah yang sebenarnya pemuda tampan itu tak bertanya lagi. Hanya mencoba menerka-nerka sendiri.

Kantor detektif saat ini benar-benar kosong. Kogoro tak ada di rumah, melainkan di Poirot. Om genit itu disuruh makan diluar oleh Ran ke Poirot karena sejak tadi pagi, gadis itu belum masak. Sedangkan Conan, baru saja kembali dari menginap di rumah Professor Agasa.

Sedang asyiknya dia berpikir dalam kesunyian, tiba-tiba Ran berseru, "Conan!"

Conan menoleh pada Ran dengan wajah polosnya. "Ada apa kak?" tanyanya.

"Emm.. Begini.. Itu.." gadis itu bergumam tak jelas. Conan masih sabar menunggu.

"Maksudku itu... Jadi..." Ran masih terbata. Wajahnya kembali memerah dan kepalanya menunduk.

"Kenapa kak?" tanya Conan lagi. Tak sabar, karena Ran tak juga bicara lancar.

"Kalau kau Shinichi," Conan menaruh perhatiannya penuh sambil berbicara dalam hati, _sudah kuduga, dia pasti memikirkanku._. "kado apa yang ingin kau minta dariku?"

_Hah? Kado? _Conan terkejut mendengarnya. Lalu, dia mengingat-ngingat. _Ah, ya! Benar juga. Ini kan tanggal 3 Mei, dan besok sepertinya hari ulang tahunku._

"Eh?" sahut Conan pura-pura kaget. "Memangnya, Kak Shinichi ulang tahun?"

Ran mengangguk tanpa mengangkat kepalanya. Sepertinya, wajahnya masih merah.

Conan menimbang-nimbang sejenak sebelum memberikan jawaban. Apa ya, hadiah yang dia minta dari Ran? Sangat banyak hal yang dia inginkan. Novel terbaru Nintaro Shinmei, bola sepak baru, merchandise Sherlock Holmes di toko depan stasiun, dan banyak barang lainnya.

Walaupun sebenarnya, hal yang paling dia inginkan adalah segera kembali ke wujud semula, menghancurkan organisasi hitam, dan melihat senyuman di wajah Ran. Tapi, dia kan tak mungkin meminta itu pada Ran.

"Conan?" Ran memanggil Conan karena anak itu tak juga menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Eh?" Conan mendongak menatap Ran.

"Apa Conan?" paksa Ran pada Conan. Kali ini, gadis itu menatap wajah Conan, sehingga rona di wajahnya terlihat jelas.

"Mungkin," Conan mulai menjawab, "kalau aku jadi Kak Ran, aku akan menanyakannya langsung pada Kak Shinichi."

Ran terdiam sejenak mendengar jawaban Conan. Tapi benar juga sih, seharusnya dia memang menanyakan itu pada Shinichi. Tapi, ponsel pemikir bodoh itu nonaktif. Tak bisa ditelepon, selalu mailbox. Bagaimana bisa Ran menghubunginya?

"Kak Ran!" panggil Conan. Ran menoleh pada anak itu.

"Aku ke rumah Professor ya? Boleh, 'kan?" tanya Conan.

Ran mengernyitkan keningnya, "lagi? Bukankah kau baru menginap disana?"

"Iya, sih. Tapi, barangku ada yang tertinggal, Kak." Conan mencoba beralasan.

Ran menimbang-nimbang sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "baiklah.. Hati-hati ya, Conan!"

Conan mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Ran menatap Conan yang menghilang dibalik pintu. Tak lama kemudian, dia kembali berjalan bolak-balik. Bingung apa yang harus ia berikan pada Shinichi, dan bagaimana cara memberikannya.

Matanya berputar di sekeliling ruang tengah. Tiba-tiba, matanya menangkap sebuah benda yang familier.

Benda yang mebuatnya mau tak mau tersenyum geli, karena mengingat bagaimana dia mendapatkannya.

Benda itu dia dapatkan tiga tahun lalu. Ketika itu...

...

_Tiga tahun yang lalu..._

_._

_._

"_Ran!" panggil Shinichi sambil melambaikan tangannya ke wajah gadis itu._

_Ran terkejut, "ah, iya, kenapa Shin?" gumamnya tak jelas._

_Shinichi mengerutkan kening. Ada apa dengan Ran hari ini?_

_Tadi pagi, gadis itu datang kerumahnya dengan senyum mengembang. Saat dia tanya kenapa, Ran malah memelototinya dengan seruan kencang, "Astaga! Apa kau melupakannya, Shin?"_

_Setelah dia bertanya lagi apa yang dia lupakan, Ran malah diam. Tidak berbicara sama sekali, dan wajahnya tampak murung. Apakah yang Shinichi lupakan adalah hal yang penting untuk Ran?_

"_Kau ini kenapa sih sebenarnya? Tadi pagi senyum-senyum tak jelas, tapi tiba-tiba jadi murung begitu tau aku melupakan sesuatu," keluh Shinichi._

"_Kau benar-benar tak ingat ini hari apa?" tanya Ran dengan sedikit berharap Shinichi mengingat hari apa itu._

_Shinichi terdiam. Dia mulai beranalisis dalam pikirannya. Kalau pagi tadi Ran begitu senang, tapi jadi murung begitu tahu aku melupakan sesuatu, dan sesuatu itu berhubungan dengan hari. Mungkin saja itu..._

"_Aku ingat!" seru Shinichi bersemangat._

_Ran memasang wajah ceria. "Benarkah?" tanyanya meyakinkan._

_Shinichi mengangguk dengan bersemangat. "Bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya?" usul Shinichi._

_Ran terlihat bingung. Sejak kapan Shinichi bersemangat merayakan hari semacam ini? Biasanya dia hanya melewatinya seakan ini bukan hari spesial. Tapi, mungkin saja Shinichi sudah berubah. Dan lagipula, hari ini memang harus dirayakan, karena Shin berhutang sesuatu padanya. Jadi, Ran mengangguk tak kalah semangat._

"_Oke, kalau begitu... Bagaimana kalau kita pergi malam ini ke restoran sushi di depan kantor pos blok 5. Kudengar disana sushi-nya enak," kata Shinichi._

"_Ehmm, baiklah Shin," jawab Ran sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Mencegah agar Shinichi tak melihat rona merah di wajahnya.  
>"Oke, Ran. Aku akan menjemputmu jam tujuh tepat ya!"<em>

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Dandanmu lama sekali, sih!" Shinichi meledek Ran dengan tampang geli._

_Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berjalan ke restoran sushi depan kantor pos. Jarak tempat itu dari rumah Ran tak terlalu jauh, jadi mereka berjalan kaki untuk menuju kesana._

"_Diam kau!" omel Ran kesal dan jengkel._

_Shinichi semakin geli menatap wajah Ran yang sedang kesal. "Lagipula, benda apa itu yang kau bawa? Besar sekali. Peralatan dandanmu ya?" ujarnya kembali meledek, sambil menatap kantong kertas yang dibawa oleh Ran._

"_Tentu saja bukan!" bentak Ran sudah mulai benar-benar kesal._

_Shinichi sadar, sekali lagi dia meledek gadis itu, mungkin wajahnya akan dijadikan sasaran tendang. Jadi, dia memilih untuk diam, sampai mereka tiba di depan pintu restoran sushi yang dimaksud. Namanya, Yuri Sushi._

_Ran yang kesal pada Shinichi, masuk duluan ke restoran itu dan mengambil tempat duduk di sekitar lintasan sushi yang berputar. Shinichi yang datang setelah Ran, mengambil tempat di sebelahnya._

_Restoran itu tampak sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang di dalam sana selain mereka. Penerangannya remang-remang. Menimbulkan kesan agak mewah di restoran sushi ini._

"_Kau boleh ambil sushi mana saja yang kau mau," ujar Shinichi sambil merangkul bahu Ran dan menepuk-nepuknya perlahan. Mengalihkan perhatia Ran yang sedang mengedarkan pandangan ke sudut-sudut tempat ini._

_Ran yang awalnya kesal, sekarang memasang tampang sumringah. "Benarkah?" tanyanya meyakinkan._

"_Kenapa sih kau selalu berkata seperti itu setiap aku ingin menyenangkanmu?" Shinichi sewot._

"_Maaf, Holmes. Tapi, jarang sekali kau seperti ini," sahut Ran sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dan membentuk huruf V dengan jari tengah dan telunjuknya._

_Shinichi tak menjawab apa yang Ran katakan. Dia malah sibuk saling pandang dengan pelayan restoran._

_Ran memergokinya. Gadis itu melirik sekilas pada pelayan yang saling pandang dengan Shinichi. Mendapati bahwa pelayan itu laki-laki, membuat Ran meringis. Apakah Shinichi itu suka laki-laki? pikirnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum geli membayangkannya._

"_Hei, malah senyum-senyum sendiri," tegur Shinichi. Ran menoleh memandang pemuda itu, dan tertawa semakin geli._

"_Kenapa sih?" tanya Shinichi. Ran tertawa semakin geli._

_Saat Ran berhasil menguasai dirinya, dia berkata, "aku melihatmu saling pandang dengan pelayan itu," Ran menunjuk pelayan tadi, "dan aku membayangkan, mungkin saja kau suka dengannya. Ehm, maksudku adalah, kau suka laki-laki." Ran masih tertawa. Tapi, tawanya teredam ketika..._

"_Enak saja!" bentak Shinichi. "Kau fikir, untuk apa aku saling pandang dengan laki-laki itu?"_

_Ran terdiam. Apa Shinichi benar-benar marah padanya?_

"_Tentu saja untuk menyiapkan ini!" Shinichi melanjutkan. Pemuda itu menjentikkan jarinya ke atas._

_Ran bingung. Ini? Ini apa maksudnya?_

_Tak sampai lima detik, lampu restoran itu padam dan berganti dengan cahaya lilin yang satu persatu mulai menyala. Lalu, sebuah nampan berisi kue yang dibawa oleh pelayan -yang tadi saling pandang dengan Shinichi- menghampiri tempat duduk mereka._

_Ran tercengang. Tapi, lebih tercengang lagi ketika Shinichi meraba saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari sana. Kotak itu terbungkus rapi dengan motif bungkusan kupu-kupu biru._

_Bersamaan dengan itu, Shinichi menatap Ran, mengulurkan kotak kecil itu, dan berkata perlahan, "selamat ulang tahun ke lima belas, Ran!"_

_Hening._

_Satu detik._

_Dua detik._

_Tiga detik._

_Di detik ketujuh, tiba-tiba..._

"_HAHAHAHA!" Ran tertawa terbahak-bahak. Shinichi dan semua pelayan yang telah menyiapkan pesta kejutan itu untuknya, terheran-heran. Kenapa gadis itu tertawa?_

_Ran tertawa tanpa henti selama hampir satu menit. Tepat ketika lampu restoran kembali dinyalakan, Ran meredakan tawanya._

"_Kenapa kau tertawa, Ran?" Shinichi jengkel karena kejutannya malah ditertawakan._

"_Tentu saja aku tertawa, Shin. Karena, INI BUKAN HARI ULANG TAHUNKU!"_

_Shinichi terkejut. "Tidak mungkin, Ran! Kalau ini bukan hari ulang tahunmu, kenapa kau begitu sedih saat aku melupakannya?"_

_Ran setengah mati menahan tawa. Dia sudah curiga dari awal kalau Shinichi tidak tahu ini hari apa. Sikapnya begitu mencurigakan. Biasanya, dia tak pernah berminat untuk merayakan hari seperti ini. Tapi, bagaimana bisa ada orang yang melupakan hari terpenting untuk dirinya sendiri?_

"_Aku sedih kau melupakannya, karena kau pernah berjanji akan mentraktirku jika hari ini datang. INI ADALAH HARI ULANG TAHUNMU, bodoh!" ujar Ran keras-keras._

_Wajah Shinichi memerah menahan malu, karena tiba-tiba semua orang dalam restoran itu memperhatikannya. Sial, bagaimana dia bisa melupakan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri?_

_Ran melihat wajah Shinichi yang memerah. Gadis itu lalu mengambil sebuah kotak berukuran sedang dari kantong kertas yang dibawanya sejak tadi. "Selamat ulang tahun ke lima belas, Shinichi!" katanya dengan senyuman tulus._

_Shinichi mengatur emosinya agar rasa malunya tak diekspresikan secara berlebihan. Lalu, perlahan meraih kotak yang disodorkan oleh Ran._

_Dia menimbangnya sejenak. Enteng sekali. Pantas Ran tidak merasa keberatan membawanya._

_Shinichi membukanya dengan sabar. Di dalamnya, terdapat sebuah topi ala Holmes berwarna coklat. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan topi itu dari kotaknya, dan meraba-rabanya._

_Dia memperhatikan setiap detail dari topi itu, dan menemukan sesuatu yang unik di bagian kanan bawah topi. Terjahit rapi sebuah nama di bagian itu. Shinichi Kudo. Begitu tulisannya._

_Shinichi memandang Ran yang kini wajahnya memerah. Dia berusaha mengabaikan rasa malunya. "Ran," panggilnya, "terima kasih ya!" ucap Shinichi sambil tersenyum._

"_Ya, Shin. Sama-sama!" balas Ran, juga dengan senyuman manisnya. Pipinya terasa panas, tapi dia mencoba mengabaikannya._

_Shinichi mencoba memakai topinya dan menanyakan pada Ran apakah dia pantas mengenakan topi itu. Ran menjawab bahwa dia sangat mirip Holmes dengan memakai topi itu._

_Di tengah obrolan mereka, Shinichi berkata sesuatu sambil menatap Ran dengan sungguh-sungguh._

"_Ran, meski ini bukan ulang tahunmu, maukah kau menyimpan ini untukku?" Shinichi menyodorkan kotak kecil yang dibungkus kertas motif kupu-kupu biru itu pada Ran._

_Ran memandang kotak itu sejenak. Namun, akhirnya mengambil kotak itu sambil mengangguk yakin._

...

Tralala.. Trilili.. Trululu..

Ponsel Ran berdering lama. Tapi, gadis itu tak mengangkatnya lantaran masih tenggelam dalam mimpinya.

Namun, di detik-detik terakhir sebelum deringnya mati, gadis itu berhasil bangun dan meregangkan ototnya. Meskipun tetap terlambat untuk mengangkat ponsel yang berdering.

Tangannya refleks meraih ponsel itu, tepat ketika deringnya mati. Dia melihat jam di ponselnya. Dan sangat terkejut ketika ponselnya menunjukkan bahwa saat itu adalah tanggal 4 Mei pukul satu dinihari.

Yang dicarinya pertama kali adalah Conan. Namun, tampaknya anak itu kembali menginap di rumah Professor Agasa. Sedangkan Ayah, mungkin dia menginap di Poirot.

Ran menghela nafas panjang, dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa. Rupanya, tadi ia tertidur dan memimpikan kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu.

Tepat tiga tahun yang lalu.

Sial, dia belum membeli kado apapun untuk Shinichi.

Ran memandang sekeliling. Matanya berhenti pada sebuah kotak kecil yang terbungkus dengan kertas bermotif kupu-kupu biru.

Ya, dia tetap menyimpan kotak itu tanpa membukanya. Karena Shinichi hanya memintanya untuk menyimpan, bukan membuka.

Dia terdiam dan melamun selama beberapa saat, memikirkan apa yang akan dia beli. Sampai sebuah suara kembali terdengar.

Tralala.. Trilili.. Trululu..

Ah, ya. Gadis itu lupa soal panggilan tak terjawab di ponselnya. Dia melihat caller ID pemanggilnya. Dan disana tertulis nama orang itu.

Tanpa fikir panjang, Ran mengangkatnya. "Halo, Shinichi!"

"Ah, Ran. Kau sulit sekali dihubungi," keluh Shinichi lewat ponsel..

"Maaf, Shinichi. Aku tertidur."

"Ya sudahlah. Sekarang sebaiknya kau bukakan aku pintu. Di luar lumayan dingin." Ran terkesiap. Bukakan pintu? Jangan-jangan...

Ran segera berlari ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Disana berdiri sesosok pemuda yang sangat ditunggunya. Dia mengenakan baju santai dengan jaket cokelat, dan memakai topi Holmes yang pernah Ran berikan padanya.

Untuk beberapa lama, kecanggungan menyergap mereka. Tak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan.

Sampai akhirnya, Ran tersadar terlebih dahulu. Dia menampar Shinichi cukup keras.

"Aw! Kau ini apa-apaan sih, bodoh?" omel Shinichi.

"Kau yang bodoh! Kemana saja kau? Aku menunggumu kembali, Shinichi! Dan sekarang, kau kembali di saat yang tidak tepat," balas Ran dingin.

Shinichi terdiam. Ran tak berbicara apapun, memberi waktu untuk Shinichi berbicara.

Kemudian, Shinichi memegang bahu Ran dengan kedua tangannya. "Maaf kalau kau menungguku..." ucapnya lirih.

Ran merasakan guliran air di pipinya.

"Lagipula," Shinichi mulai berbicara lagi, "kenapa aku datang disaat yang tidak tepat?"

"Kar- karena," Ran terbata menjawabnya, "a- aku belum me- nyiapkan ka- kado ulang ta-hun-mu."

Selesai menjawab itu, Ran menunduk dalam-dalam. Shinichi tak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya tersenyum menatap gadis di hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh minta sesuatu?" tanya Shinichi.

Ran mengangkat wajahnya. Akhirnya secara tak langsung dia bisa menanyakan apa keinginan Shinichi.

"Apa itu?" Ran balik bertanya.

"Mau kau ambilkan kotak yang kuberikan padamu tiga tahun yang lalu?"

Ran mengernyitkan kening, walaupun akhirnya tetap mengangguk dan bergegas mengambil kotak kecil yang dibungkus kertas bermotif kupu-kupu biru.

Setelah berhasil mendapatkannya, dia kembali ke tempat Shinichi, dan mengulurkannya. "Ini!" katanya.

"Bukalah, Ran..." pinta Shinichi.

Ran agak heran, kenapa Shinichi tahu kalau kotak itu belum dibuka? Tapi, yasudahlah. Dia kan detektif, mungkin saja mengetahui hal itu dari deduksinya.

Ran membuka bungkus kotak itu perlahan. Setelah seluruh bungkusnya terlepas, tampak sebuah kotak berwarna hitam. Dan, Ran juga membukanya.

Dia melihat sebuah kotak berbentuk hati berwarna hitam. Gadir itu membukanya, dan terdengar dari dalam kotaak itu sebuah lagu klasik yang cukup familier. Fur Elise milik Ludwig Van Beethoven.

Lagu itu mengalun dengan instrumen yang terdengar seperti biola, mungkin.

Hadiah itu mungkin hanya sebuah kotak musik. Tapi, Ran sangat kaget ketika kotak itu mengeluarkan semacam sinar yang memantul di diniding.

Rupanya, kotak musik ini memiliki proyektor kecil.

Semburat merah terasa mengaliri wajah Ran ketika dia melihat yang memantul di dinding dari proyektor itu adalah foto-fotonya dengan Shinichi.

"Kau suka?" tanya Shinichi.

Ran mengangguk tersenyum. Rupanya hadiah dari Shinichi ini sangat indah.

"Dan yang kuminta untuk kado ulang tahunku adalah..." Shinichi memberi jeda sejenak untuk menimbulkan kesan dramatis, "aku ingin berdansa denganmu diiringi lagu ini."

Lagu Fur Elise masih mengalun dari kotak musik itu.

Ran mengangguk. "Baiklah Shinichi. Di dalam?"

Tanpa menjawab, Shinichi menarik Ran masuk ke dalam, mengambil alih kotak musik itu dan meletakannya di atas meja ruang tengah.

Pemuda itu kemudian berlutut dihadapan Ran sambil berkata, "mau berdansa denganku, Tuan Putri?"

...

_Empat jam yang lalu..._

_._

_._

"_Ayolah, Ai! Kau pikir aku bisa tahan melihat dia seperti itu?"_

"_Tapi ini belum sempurna Shinichi. Kalau kau meminumnya, hanya akan bertahan selama enam jam. Setidaknya, biarkan aku menyelesaikannya sampai bertahan 24 jam."_

_Pertengkaran dua anak kecil ini terdengar dari rumah Professor Agasa. Benar-benar sangat mengganggu. Sampai-sampai, Professor memilih untuk ke kamarnya dan memasang musik keras-keras._

"_Aku tidak peduli! Aku ingin sekarang! Aku tak bisa membiarkannya uring-uringan lebih lama lagi," bujuk Shinichi lagi._

"_Tidak!" Ai tetap mempertahankan pendiriannya._

"_Besok ulang tahunku, Ai. Setidaknya, aku harus ada di sampingnya. HARUS."_

_Ai tersentak. Besok ulang tahun Shinichi? Benar juga ya. Gadis itu pasti sedang sedih memikirkan Shinichi. Apa sebaiknya aku menuruti Shinichi? Aku pun tidak tega melihat kesedihan di wajah gadis itu._

"_Oh, baiklah... Anggap saja ini hadiah dariku."_

_Shinichi tersenyum, "terima kasih, Ai!"_

"_Ya. Tapi ingat ya, hanya bertahan enam jam. Jadi, kau harus berhati-hati."_

"_Siap, Bos!" Shinichi meraih kapsul itu. Pergi ke kamar mandi, dan segera menenggaknya._

...

Ran terbangun karena sinar matahari yang mencolok matanya. Di sebelahnya, Conan tertidur pulas. Rupanya anak itu sudah pulang.

Ran meregangkan tubuhnya dan terbangun dari sofa, tempat dia tertidur.

Ayahnya tak terlihat. Mungkin masih di Poirot. Nanti, dia harus menyusulnya dan memarahinya karena tak kembali semalaman.

Tiba-tiba, Ran mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam, dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Dia dan Shinichi berdansa sepanjang malam itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba di tengah dansa, tubuh Shinichi menegang. Tak lama kemudian, Ran merasakan tengkuknya digigit, dan tiba-tiba merasa mengantuk. Kemudian dia tertidur.

Sebenarnya dia heran. Kenapa bisa begitu?

Tapi, rasa herannya itu tertutup dengan kebahagiaan yang tak akan dilupakannya.

Ran menatap kotak musik yang sekarang tak lagi berdentang tersebut. Dia menangkap sesuatu yang berbeda. Di atas kotak itu, dia menemukan selembar kertas.

Dia pun segera meraih kertas itu.

**Kau tahu? Ini ulang tahun terbaikku.**

**Dan mungkin satu-satunya hari ulang tahun yang kuingat.**

**Dan, Ran, aku tahu aku memang bodoh, jadi jika kau lelah, berhentilah menungguku...**

Ran menatap barisan huruf di kertas itu. Berhenti menunggunya? Mana mungkin?

Jadi, Ran mencari ponselnya dan segera menghubungi Shinichi. Tapi, ponselnya tidak aktif. Gadis itu menghela nafas. Dasar! Disaat penting seperti ini malah tak bisa dihubungi.

"Kak Ran!" panggilan seseorang menyapa telinganya.

"Semalam Kak Shinichi keluar dari sini dengan terburu-buru," ujar Conan.

Tiba-tiba terbesit sebuah ide di kepala Ran. "Ya, Conan. Dia memang habis dari sini."

Conan tak membalas lagi perkataan Ran. Dia berbalik dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

"Tunggu, Conan!" Ran memanggil dan mencegah Conan pergi.

"Apa aku boleh minta tolong?" tanya Ran.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Conan dengan wajah polosnya.

"Jika Shinichi menghubungimu, katakan padanya bahwa aku akan dengan senang hati menunggu seseorang yang bodoh. Walau si bodoh itu entah kapan akan kembali. Bisa kau melakukannya?"

Mendengar itu, wajah Conan tiba-tiba menjadi panas. Tapi, akhirnya dia menjawab, "dengan senang hati, Kak. Aku pasti menyampaikannya."

Ran tersenyum puas dan menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

Yah, setidaknya, Shinichi lega kaena Ran sudah tidak kebingungan lagi seperti kemarin.

Tapi, sepertinya, dia masih akan tetap sedih dan menangis, karena memutuskan untuk menunggu seseorang yang sebenarnya ada di dalam rengkuhannya.

**-Fin-**

* * *

><p>Oke, readers.. Kasih pendapat ya.. Kepanjangan? Atau membosankan?<p>

Yah, maklum lah. Aku nggak pandai buat romance. Tapi, seenggaknya, aku udah mencoba.

Dan terakhir, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHINICHI KUDO!


End file.
